Oscuro Atardecer
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Po y Tigresa salen en una misión debido a un pergamino que Po recibe en la mañana. En su viaje ambos abrirán sus corazones y al llegar al destino no todo será como pensaban.
**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN**

Sin más que decir continuemos con la historia.

* * *

 **Oscuro Atardecer**

—Tigresa ¿Estás bien? ¡Estas sangrando! —preguntó el panda dándole la espalda a la maestra.

Tigresa no lo miró ni respondió. Solo se podían oír sus jadeos. ¿La maestra Tigresa agotada? A Po esto lo inquieto un poco, nunca en su estancia en el Palacio de Jade había visto a la maestra mostrar ni un ápice de cansancio, que lo hiciera ahora, sugería que la situación no era prometedora.

Tigresa tenía cortes y golpes por todo el cuerpo y un hilo de sangre bajaba desde su frente hasta su mandíbula. Po al voltear para ver como se encontraba la maestra ignoró que lanzaron un ataque a sus espaldas.

Por suerte los reflejos de la maestra le jugaron a su favor. Dio un empujón al panda arrojándolo al suelo, evitó que la flecha que habían disparado diera de lleno en el panda, claro está que pasó rozando el hombro de la tigresa, hiriéndola.

—¡Tigresa! —exclamó alarmado al ver la herida en el hombro de Tigresa. De por sí, ambos estaban muy mal como para que por culpa de él, hirieran a Tigresa.

Tigresa volvió a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca porque no le respondió. Llevó su mano a su hombro izquierdo el cual tenía un corte semi-profundo, de no más de seis o siete centímetros. Reunió algo de energía y le rugió al panda.

—¡Concéntrate panda!

A Po eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, Tigresa solo le llamaba panda cuando la ira la dominada. Tigresa estaba enojada ¿Por su culpa? Es probable. Pensó que toda la conversación en el barco se fue a la basura.

Los últimos enemigos poco a poco se aglomeraban cada vez más, el espacio entre ellos se hacía cada vez más reducido.

No se dieron cuenta pero cuando lo hicieron estaban completamente rodeados, se encontraban espalda con espalda, Po cubriendo su flanco izquierdo mientras Tigresa el derecho. Y lo peor de todo es que, estaban solos ¿Y los cinco furiosos? En el palacio ¿Por qué? Ellos dos estaban en una misión.

[…]

Esa mañana se habían despertado puntualmente todos los miembros del Palacio. Shifu estaba listo al primer sonido del Gong; mientras que sus ex-alumnos lo estaban con el segundo. Po, quien ahora era el nuevo maestro de Palacio de Jade, los esperaba en la cocina. Los cinco furiosos entraron, en cambio, Shifu fue a meditar a la Cueva del Dragón.

—Buenos días chichos —saludó Po.

—Buenos días amigo —dijo Mantis.

—Que hay —dijo Mono.

En cambio Víbora, Grulla y Tigresa lo saludaron respetuosamente. Digno de un maestro.

—Buenos días maestro —dijeron los tres al unísono.

—Chicos saben que aunque sea el maestro, no me acostumbro a que me saluden así.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron a comer, entre bromas y risas se pasó el desayuno. Cuando todos se iban a retirar Po tosió levemente para que le prestaran atención.

—Chicos, a partir de ahora el maestro Shifu estará al tanto de su entrenamiento.

Todos se sorprendieron ¿Sucedía algo para que Po dejara el entrenamiento a manos de otro? El panda al notar la expresión de sorpresa en los Furiosos decidió aclarar sus dudas.

—He recibido una carta de la ciudad de Gongmen, me necesitan allá. Esa es la razón de mi decisión. Volveré cuando resuelva el problema.

Todos asintieron haciendo la clásica reverencia y se retiraron. Solo quedaron Po y Tigresa en la cocina, la felina se había ofrecido a ayudar al panda con el trasteo. Eso y también disfrutaría la estadía con el panda. Desde lo ocurrido con Lord Shen la felina ha sentido cierta empatía por el panda, disfrutaba estar con él, hablar con él, él era el único que le podía sacar una sonrisa y con el que podría confiar al cien por ciento. Eran nuevos sentimientos para ella ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? Quién sabe.

Cuando la felina estaba por irse el panda la tomó por la muñeca y la giró hacia él.

—Tigresa ¿Qui-quieres ir conmigo a Gongmen?

—¿A qué se debe la pregunta Po? —inquirió escéptica.

—Es una misión, los detalles los desconozco pero la carta decía «Solicitamos al Maestro del Palacio de Jade y a su mejor estudiante». Y quien mejor que tu —dijo sonriendo.

A Tigresa eso la tomo por sorpresa, desde luego que sabía que ella era la mejor entre los cinco pero que Po se lo dijera así tan repentinamente la hizo ruborizarse un poco, cosa que gracias a su pelaje no se noto en lo más mínimo.

—¿Cuándo partimos?

—Ahora mismo.

[…]

Ya en el barco rumbo a Gongmen la atmosfera era tensa, Po quería hablar con Tigresa; pero esta se mostraba reacia con el panda. La noche cayó y ninguno se había dirigido la palabra así que reunió todo el valor que pudo y rompió el hielo.

—¿Quieres cenar? —inquirió.

«¿Quieres cenar?», Po se abofeteo mentalmente, como es posible que estando con la maestra Tigresa, solos, en un barco, no pueda por lo menos entablar una conversación normal con ella. Quería acercarse a ella, quería conocerla como nadie. Quería decirle cuanto la amaba. Y lo único que se le paso por la mente fue «¿Quieres cenar?». Definitivamente esto no será algo sencillo.

La felina asintió y Po sacó la comida que llevaba en la mochila. Comieron, nuevamente, sin mediarse palabra, para la felina fue algo de lo más normal pero para el panda fue la cena más tortuosa que pudo tener en la vida.

La cena terminó y cada uno se dirigió a su camarote, el barco era pequeño solo tenía un camarote que convenientemente ambos dividieron en dos con un retazo de la vela del mástil. La noche transcurría muy despacio y ninguno de los dos logró conciliar el sueño. Po se giró hacia Tigresa y hablo a través de la tela.

—Tigresa, ¿Estás despierta?

—Si Po.

—¿Quieres hablar? —pregunto temeroso.

—Sí, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Todo iba viento en popa, tuvo el valor de hablarle y gracias a Oogway ella contesto, y lo mejor es que acepto a hablar con él. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro rápidamente se disipó, aja, todo bien; pero ¿De qué hablarían?

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido sola?

¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo le vas preguntar eso? Ya, perdió la única oportunidad de entablar una conversación con Tigresa. Pensó que la felina no le respondería o ignoraría la pregunta.

—De hecho… Muchas veces Po, muchas veces…

Eso tomó sorprendido al panda, le contesto, eso era un gran paso, solo debía no arruinarlo.

—¿Si? ¿Por qué?

La felina se giro hacia la tela, si ese trozo de vela no estuviera dividiendo el camarote, estarían viéndose a los ojos.

—Eso no es algo de lo que me guste hablar Po.

Po supo de inmediato que el tema era algo delicado. ¡Vamos Po! Tu puedes con esto, pudiste con Tai Lung, con Shen y con Kai ¿Qué tan difícil resultaría esto?

—Hagamos una cosa —sugirió el panda—, yo te cuento porque me siento así y, si te sientes segura, me cuentas después ¿Hecho?

Hubo un largo silencio, Po pensó que quizá había ofendido a Tigresa al insistir tanto con el tema pero sorprendentemente ella acepto.

—Está bien.

Po soltó un largo suspiro, por dos razones, una porque Tigresa accedió y la otra para poder abrirse con el ser que más amaba.

—Pues digamos que me he sentido así casi toda mi vida. Durante mi infancia y adolescencia nadie estaba conmigo porque… ¿Quién estaría con un panda? Que era más del doble del tamaño de los conejos. Cuando me eligieron como el Guerrero Dragón creí que sería diferente pero fue lo mismo… —Se detuvo un momento para pensar las palabras que iba a decir, no quería ofender a Tigresa pero él sabía muy bien que en parte, ella era culpable—. Creí que me aceptarían pero fue igual que con los demás —La voz se le quebró por un momento—. Después de que venciera a Tai Lung por fin me sentí aceptado, pero ahora con ser el nuevo maestro siento que estoy volviendo a quedarme solo.

A Tigresa eso le llegó al corazón sabía muy bien lo que se sentía que los demás te rechazaran eso dolía como no tenía idea; pero más dolor le causo el saber que ella trató a Po de igual manera cuando fue elegido como Guerrero Dragón.

—Po yo lo siento… No debí tratarte de esa manera cuando llegaste al palacio. Aunque no me mencionaste, se que estabas hablando de mí —suspiró—. Yo también sufrí de soledad igual que tu. En el orfanato nadie se juntaba conmigo, me llamaban monstruo porque no podía controlar mi fuerza. Todos esos años sin nadie conmigo fueron horribles, cuando Shifu me adoptó creí que al fin tendría a alguien pero fue lo mismo, con Shifu, con los cinco, con todos ha sido lo mismo. Aunque los tenga cerca me sigo sintiendo sola.

Po hizo algo de que lo o se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, o agradecería. Pasó su pata a través de la tela que los dividía y la posó sobre la de Tigresa. Ella se impresionó por dicha acción pero no aparto su pata, todo lo contrario. La apretó con fuerza, dándole a entender que confiaba en él.

—Te prometo que más nunca estarás sola Tigresa, siempre estaré contigo.

Tigresa no respondió, esa frase del panda la dejó sensible. Esa frase la alegraba, reconfortaba, la hacía sentir querida. Una sensación que por primera vez se daba el lujo de experimentar. Se limitó a apretar la pata de Po lo más fuerte que pudo, para ambos, fue la mejor noche que tuvieron, no se dijeron que se amaban de la manera convencional, la hicieron de la manera más hermosa y espiritual posible. Habían abierto sus corazones al otro sin miedo a ser lastimados.

[…]

Llegaron al puerto y tuvieron que caminar una montaña para llegar a Gongmen, caminaban felices, aunque había silencio, era un silencio cómodo. Según las estimaciones de Po deberían llegar a la ciudad dentro de las próximas tres horas.

Al adentrarse por los caminos, escucharon unos sonidos que los alertaron. Venían de múltiples direcciones, del norte y el sur, del este y oeste. Estaban en posición pero nadie aparecía, luego de un rato una flecha salió disparada de los arbustos, la cual tigresa atrapó entre sus patas y destruyó.

Lanzaron un trozo de pergamino desde loa árboles. Po se agachó y lo tomó. Al verlo el rostro del panda se torno más serio de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué sucede Po? —inquirió la felina.

—Es una trampa.

Tigresa se sorprendió ¿Una trampa? ¿Por qué? Po solo se limitó a darle el pergamino que le lanzaron junto con el que el de la petición. Ambos estaban escritos con el mismo puño y letra. Era una trampa, nadie los necesitaban solo querían asesinarlos.

De los árboles y arbustos surgieron gorilas, lobos, cocodrilos que fueron en contra de los maestros. Se entablaron en una batalla eran unos doscientos o más contra solo dos maestros. Esto no sería fácil.

Luego de un rato peleando ambos maestros estaban al borde de su límite. Agitados, agotados, con golpes, cortes y moretones. Un cocodrilo se abalanzó contra la felina pero esta logró deshacerse de él; pero el cocodrilo logró impactar a la maestra con una masa en la frente.

Po al oír la escena, se preocupó por tigresa, no podía verla; pero sabía que estaba mal.

—Tigresa ¿Estás bien? ¡Estas sangrando! —preguntó el panda dándole la espalda a la maestra.

[…]

Estaban completamente rodeados por quince individuos, no tenían manera de salir. Aunque solo quedaran esos pocos, ellos estaban muy cansados para hacerles frente, caerían desmayados en cualquier momento. Hasta que a la felina se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó a Po del brazo y lo arrojó contra ellos. ¿Una maniobra elaborada? Eso era algo dudoso, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Tigresa acabó con los restantes, se relajó por un momento, algo que le costó caro.

Tres lobos detrás de la felina que estaban al borde de la muerte se levantaron, tomaron unas lanzas cerca de ellos y cargaron hacia la maestra con las pocas fuerzas que les restaban.

Po, quien vio todo desde el suelo se aterrorizó. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Advertirle? No, no reaccionaria lo suficientemente rápido. ¿Derribarlos? Tampoco, no tenía la fuerza. Trató de correr pero las piernas no le respondían «Vamos muévanse —pensó—, no puedo dejar que Tigresa muera ¡Muévanse!» ¿De dónde sacó fuerzas? Ni el mismo lo sabe, pero las sacó, corrió directo hacia la maestra y con un grito la alertó.

—¡TIGRESA!

La felina reaccionó tarde al llamado de Po, cuando volteo, observó una escena horrorosa. Las tres lanzas habían atravesado a Po el pecho y estomago, recibiendo de lleno el ataque. Protegiéndola. Los lobos quienes gastaron sus últimas fuerzas en el intento de matar a la maestra cayeron muertos al suelo.

Po cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre, miró a la maestra quien estaba llorando ¿Tigresa llorando por él? Eso lo hizo esboza una sonrisa, él era importante para la felina ¿Qué más podría haber pedido?.

—¡Po! ¿Qué has hecho? —sollozó—. No debiste protegerme, no debiste… —La voz se le quebró, ahora el llanto la dominaba.

Po quien veía como las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la maestra, se sintió mal, no quería ver a su alumna, a su amiga, a la felina que amaba llorar de esa manera por alguien como él. Con la poca fuerza que le quedó tomó la pata de Tigresa entre la suya.

—Perdóname Tigresa, creo que no voy a poder cumplir esa promesa.

Tigresa no respondió, el llanto no la dejaba hablar. Solo apretó la pata de Po más fuerte.

—Tigresa… Aunque muera ahora… recuerda una cosa… —Escupió un poco de sangre y dejo de sentir las piernas, debía decir rápido lo que iba a decir. Soltó su pata de la de Tigresa y le acarició el rostro—. Siempre… estaré contigo.

La vista se le nublo, el horrible dolor que tenía en el pecho se fue disipando poco a poco y luego… nada, todo oscuro.

El cuerpo de Po, yacía en los brazos de Tigresa, quien lloraba por dolor y por ira, una ira por ser débil y no poder haber previsto lo que ocurriría. El destino los unió, los enemistó y los hizo enamorarse para luego separarlos de la peor manera. El destino tiene sus maneras retorcidas de jugar, no hay manera de comprenderlo. Ella lloró sobre Po mientras el sol se ocultaba en un oscuro atardecer.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así déjenme un review.

No se olviden de echarse un vistazo por mis otras historias, a ver si les gustan.

Nos vemos.

#ConcursoOneShot


End file.
